


RWBYTube

by poisonedapple



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, YouTube, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: YouTubers Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang move into their new apartment and start up their newly combined vlog channel, in addition to their own channels.What happens next is up to prompts and suggestions!Title subject to change.





	

"Pivot," Weiss instructs and Ruby obeys, or tries to, but Weiss's mattress is heavy and unwieldy to handle up the narrow turn up the staircase, especially because it's encased in plastic. "Pivot," Weiss says again, testier this time, though she seems to be having as much difficulty on the other end of the mattress. Blake and Yang have begun to snicker behind them, having noticed the joke. Ruby would join in if she weren't struggling enough as it was. Instead she adjusts her handling and gives another tentative push the mattress up. It doesn't budge.

"Pivot," Weiss persists, unaware or ignoring Yang and Blake's amusement. "For goodness sake - pivot Ruby. It's not that difficult."

"It is when you're on the bottom and baring the entire weight of a stupidly heavy Queen mattress," Ruby mutters under her breath, "Also maybe try pivoting on your end, seeing as it's your end that's wedged against the ceiling."

Weiss doesn't overhear her, which is for the best, and repeats, "PIVOT," before giving a harsh yank that almost causes Ruby to lose her grip. By the time Ruby regains her hold, the corner of the mattress is resting two steps behind where it just was and Weiss is glaring daggers at her, like it's her fault Weiss tried to rip the mattress out of Ruby's hands without warning.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it from here. Let me show you how it's done," Yang says and Ruby looks back to see her sister hand the camera off to Blake. "Move back, Ruby." Yang lifts Ruby's side of the mattress and Ruby lets go and watches Yang shift it over a bit and suddenly the top of the mattress isn't bumping the ceiling anymore. "Out of the way, princess!"

Weiss only has seconds to let go and flatten herself against the wall before Yang shoves the mattress most of the way up the flight of stairs Ruby and Weiss have been fighting to get up for the better part of ten minutes. Yang grins smugly and tweaks Weiss's nose when she passes her on her way to taking the mattress all the way up.

Weiss's scowl deepens, slapping Yang's hand away. "Don't call me princess! And be careful with that – it's more expensive than all of your camera's and equipment combined!"

Ruby grins, stepping into the camera frame and waits until Blake gives her a nod to indicate the camera's focused on her face now. "Not hiring movers to move in any of our stuff is working out great, as you can see. At least we've got Yang, who has done approximately 90% of moving all the heavy stuff today which is, like, everything we own. But I think we've got our office all set up with all of our computers and we already made sure we had working wi-fi last week, before any of us even started moving in, so all of us should be able to get back to posting videos real soon."

Yang and the mattress have disappeared around another corner of the stairs and Weiss is stomping after her, hands on her hips and complaining loudly while Yang laughs.

"Oh boy, Yang and I have been living together our whole lives, but I think we're both looking forward to living with our good friends and fellow YouTubers, Weiss and Blake, and starting up our new channel... well we haven't named it yet but it'll have one by the time we post this," Ruby ruffled her own hair self-consciously, before looking behind the camera "What do you think Blake? Excited?"

"Regretting it already."

Ruby laughs – the camera isn't on Blake so the audience won't know that despite her deadpan delivery, Blake's got a smile playing on the corner of her lips but Ruby does.

Shaking her head, Ruby says sincerely, "I think I speak for all of us that we can't wait for all the new content we'll be able to put out for you guys together."

Blake shuts the camera off then – they've already got plenty of footage and they don't need much more for their moving in together vlog they've got planned on their new combined channel. Ruby turns and runs up the stairs, all the way up the stairs and into their new apartment, Blake following behind at a slower pace. Ruby beams in pride as she comes to a stop in the center of the living room. It's all mostly boxes for now but it's her new home. Yang winks at her as she leaves to get the rest of Weiss's stuff.

Tonight will be the first night all four of them spend the night in their new place, though Ruby's sharing a room with her sister so the four of them can share the fourth room as an office for editing. The four of them had been Youtube friends for a while, but it still felt a bit like a dream getting to live with them, even as Blake and Weiss start bickering. Between the four of them, Blake and Weiss are the only ones that don't entirely get along – then again Weiss doesn't exactly look like she gets along with Ruby and Yang either, at least on the surface level of their interactions.

This, Ruby thinks, is the start to a bright new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!
> 
> So I'm still working on my other RWBY series (promise!) but after the ending of volume 3, I kind of lost touch with my love of RWBY. And whenever I tried to read fic, it was all very angsty (for obvious reasons) and it was kinda bumming me out so I just... stopped for a while there tbh. I haven't even started watching Volume 4. Anyway, I still have a passion for the RWBY characters and the fandom created content I think, and I want to re-ignite it so I can finish those fics!
> 
> So I'm doing that with this fic - send me prompts for future chapters and I'll try and incorporate them (obviously I can't do all of them tho)! It'll be a good challenge for me as a writer as well.
> 
> As for pairings, I've decided on Blake/Weiss but the rest of the ships, if any, can be decided depending on what prompts I get! The only thing is, I want to try and have no partner ships (team ships are fine tho). Mostly tho, this is a fic about friendship and the POV will switch between team RWBY.
> 
> I do have some ideas for this fic, but those are mostly little details - the plot really everything depends on ya'll!
> 
> Also, ideas for the character's YouTube Handles would be great.
> 
> I'll give complete credit for all prompts and ideas given.
> 
> You can send prompts by reviews (here or on ffn), by messaging me, or as an ask to my tumblr merrygloom. Anon/Guest is fine!
> 
> I hope to update this fic at least once a week.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
